peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 August 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-08-05 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again, dearly beloved. This is John Peel's Music On BFBS." *John plays eight tracks from the new Fall live LP. Also featured is a rare play for Die Toten Hosen. *File a starts with 13 minutes of a BFBS reggae show and the news: hence the recording lacks the last 14 minutes. However, file b contains most of the second hour of this show. Sessions *None Tracklisting File a begins *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'Jetsons Theme (CD-Intravenous Television Continuum)' (One Louder) *Silencer: 'Fear And Drinking (7")' (Earache) *Dream Team: 'Ja (12")' (Joker) *Peechees: 'Genuine Article (7"-Scented Gum)' (Lookout!) *Jerry Engler: 'Sputnik (Compilation LP-Universe Rocketin')' (ORB) *King Tubby: 'Mankind Dub (CD-I Am The King Volume Two)' (Sprint) *Fall: '95: Glam Racket/Star (2xLP-The Twenty-Seven Points)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Fall: 'Lost In Music (2xLP-The Twenty-Seven Points)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Fall: 'Prague 91/Mr. Pharmacist (2xLP-The Twenty-Seven Points)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Fall: 'Cloud Of Black (2xLP-The Twenty-Seven Points)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Pineapple Jack: 'Do That Dance! (12")' (Mokum) *Machine Gun TV: 'Sha-la-la (CD-TV Violence)' (Japan Overseas/Mimic) :(JP: 'When the John Peel Roadshow was delighting a handful of people in Bochum recently, I mentioned to somebody there, my pal Arnie Matthews, that I'd lost my copy of, I'm tempted to say, the only decent record that Die Toten Hosen made, and he was good enough to send me what I suspect could easily have been his copy, so, in honour of this, I think it's time we played it again, because it is a great record.') *Die Toten Hosen: 'Bommerlunder (7")' (Totenkopf) File b begins *Baby Steps: 'Air On A G-String (7")' (WorryBird Disk) *Loop Guru: unknown *''news - edited out on file b)'' *Quickspace Supersport: 'Found A Way (7")' (Love Train) *Sally Skull: 'Deputy Bedellus (7"-The 'Tantivity Tracks' EP)' (Vesuvius) :(JP: 'My son Tom told me a few months ago that the school where he goes in Stowmarket, all the graffiti on the walls isn't sort of Oasis or Pulp or anything like that, neither is it Take That, but all the graffiti is in favour of a chap called DJ Slipmatt.') File b edit *Fat Controller: 'In Complete Darkness (Slipmatt Remix) (12"-In Complete Darkness (95 Remixes))' (Uphoria) *Novocaine: 'Tension (7")' (Townhill) File b resumes *Hell: 'Risveglio Di Una Citta (Awakening Of A City) (12"-Original Street Techno)' (Disko B) *Fall: 'Passable (2xLP-The Twenty-Seven Points)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Fall: 'Glasgow Advice (2xLP-The Twenty-Seven Points)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Fall: 'Middle Class Revolt - Simon, Dave & John (2xLP-The Twenty-Seven Points)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Fall: 'Bill Is Dead (2xLP-The Twenty-Seven Points)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Subliminal: 'Big Up (12")' (Flex) *Erkin Koray: 'Köprüden Geçti Gelin (LP-Electric Turk)' (Nexus) File a ends *X-Rays: 'Bellingham (7")' (Get Hip Recordings) *Dream Plant: 'The Mighty Machine (12")' (Groovy) File b ends File ;Name *a) Dat_090_JP_BFBS- *b) 2. BFBS RADIO 05 08 95 JOHN PEEL ;Length *a) 04:04:27 (from 00:16:10 to 02:02:07) *b) 00:43:43 ;Other *a) Many thanks to Max-dat. *b) Originally shared via Jon Horne's site, then on 17-DVD Torrent 2. This re-up by SIG. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:BFBS Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes